Ms. Minty
Ms. Minty (or Mrs. Minty) is a teacher at Mu Elementary School. Biography Ms. Minty is a teacher at Mu Elementary School in Clamburg. She filled in as a substitute teacher for Mr. Milk when he became ill one day. Charlotte feared he had fallen ill with "the ague," but Ms. Minty said she believed that was not the case. When looking at the curriculum, she discovered they will be studying the moth and it's life cycle. Vendetta protested by saying that she does not like moths, but Ms. Minty ignored her protest and said she must raise her hand before speaking. She also referred to Vendetta as a "duckling," which Vendetta also protested."Mrs. Minty" Differentiating from Mr. Milk, Ms. Minty refused to make it recess by demand from Vendetta, who was shocked at how little power she seems to have over the new substitute teacher. When Ms. Minty noticed Grudge, she lectured the class that they cannot bring animals to school, and began ordering him to go outside while hitting him with a newspaper. Vendetta then got out of her chair and confronted her, asking "Don't you know who I am?". Ms. Minty then looked at the seating chart and found out her name, but mispronounced it as "Vendettia" and "Vendettetta". She told her to sit down again, but Vendetta refused. Instead, she promised to make her new substitute teacher a fiend and left school. Ms. Minty said she will to have to put Vendetta down as "absent," and then continued the class. When she told the students to look at page 22 in their textbooks, she found out they do not have any books or pencils because a fiend ate them. She found pencils inside an envelope for a standardized test, however, and handed them out. Following Charlotte's "No. 2 Pencil" song, two pencil fiends came through the wall behind Ms. Minty and escorted her out. Vendetta then brought back Mr. Milk, even though he was still ill. Mr. Milk has a crush on Ms. Minty, but he is too shy to act on his feelings. Under the power of the charming toupee fiend, he finally managed to talk to her, who was incredibly charmed by the toupee's kind words. She revealed she was on her way to her weekly book club to discuss Death Amongst the Buttercups, and invited him to join her. However, when the toupee revealed he could make all of Mr. Milk's dreams come true if the destroyed Charlotte, Mr. Milk decided to get rid off it. Unfortunately, he was then back to his old shy self, unable to talk to Mr. Minty the next time they met."Toupee" Personality Ms. Minty appears to be rather oblivious. This is evident as she is apparently unaware of the existence of Vendetta's fiends, believing the giant hamster fiend Grudge to be a dog. She is also one of three characters who do not fear Vendetta, the other two being Charlotte and her grandmother Charlene. Ms. Minty refers to the students as "buttercups", "ducklings" and other diminutive terms of endearment, much to Vendetta's dismay. Ms. Minty is seen to be interested in literature as she is an active member of a book club. Background information *Ms. Minty was originally named Mrs. Minty, meaning that she was married, in the web series episode "Mrs. Minty". However, in the television series she is named Ms. Minty. This change was probably done because Mr. Milk is in love with her in the television series. *She sang the song "Could I Be a Swiss Banker?" with Mr. Milk in his fantasy sequence. *Her book club read a book called Death Amongst the Buttercups, referencing Ms. Minty's way of referring to students. *She is friends with Charlotte's grandmother Charlene. *She only appeared in one web episode and one television episode. *Peter Merryman, the voice of Mr. Milk, also provides the voice of Ms. Minty. This makes her one of the two characters portrayed by the opposite gender, the other being Buttons by Amy Winfrey. Appearances * Mrs. Minty}} * References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Peter Merryman